Harry Potter et les forces cachées
by sombrekarma
Summary: Harry a fini sa quatrième année sous le signe du Drame. Il a besoin de vacances, mais es-ce que les vacances seront de tout repos?
1. Prologue

Prologue :  
  
Encore une année qui se terminait a Poudlard. Encore une fois, les élèves de cette illustre école de sorcellerie allaient se dire au revoir pour deux mois. Dans le c?ur de la plupart des élèves, se mêlaient joie et mélancolie, un sentiment d'amertume qui était bien présent dans le c?ur de tous les 7e années qui allaient quitter définitivement Poudlard. Près de ses parents, Hermionne Granger regardait distraitement Olivier Dubois dire un adieu final aux deux batteur et a l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Les yeux humides, il donnait des conseil aux trois membres de l'équipe de quiddich de Gryffondor tout en leur faisant promettre de remporter une autre coupe en son honneur. Hermionne était très loin de lá, perdue dans ses pensée. En effet, regardant la foule se pressant á l'intérieur de la gare de King's Cross, elle était a la fois triste et révoltée de voir ces milliers de personne ne sachant rien du nuage qui planait sur leur tête. Dans son c?ur, s'installait une détermination farouche. Les deux camps d'une guerre sans merci entre sorcier préparaient leurs arme. Tel un jeu d'échec les pions se plaçaient tranquillement. Bientôt, la vrai partie commencerait, et elle ne voulait pas être la spectatrice impuissante d'un spectacle horrifiant. Les derniers jours de sa quatrième année furent éprouvant. Elle ne pût rien faire alors qu'un être très cher a elle était seul a combattre le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps. Levant la tête, elle vit un regard vert émeraude entrer directement en contact avec son Iris. De ce regard, elle voyait la résignation, la tristesse mais aussi... une lueur, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue de lui auparavant mais qui lui traversa l'épine Dorsale et qui lui foudroya littéralement son c?ur.  
  
Sortant côte-a-côte de la gare, Ron fit un dernier au Revoir a Hermionne.  
  
- Eh bien, encore une autre séparation, souffla Ron - Tu sais, cette séparation ne sera peut-être que de courte durée, dit Hermionne avec un léger sourire  
  
- Qu'es-ce que tu veux.. Je ne peux t'en parler maintenant, mais nous ne pouvons pas passer l'été sans tenter de s'ouvrir l'esprit répondit doucement Hermionne Tu divagues, que veux tu que l'on fasse? Je t'enverrai un hibou, s'écria la jeune dame tout en s'éloignant avec ses parents.  
  
Le retour a la maison fut très rapide, la jeune sorcière, était plongée dans ses penser. Pour combattre les mages noir, il était clair qu'ils devaient découvrir une magie différente, proscrite en Grande- Bretagne car considérée comme magie noire, mais enseignée dans la réputée école de Durmstrang. Viktor lui avait expliqué qu'ils apprenaient une magie plus sombre car la connaissance était la clé de la défense. Dans son pays, les habitants savaient que le sors ne leur était pas favorable, et qu'il valait mieux connaître le plus de choses possible, à la place de se fermer les yeux.  
  
Arrivée à la maison, Hermionne pris un morceau de parchemin et décida d'écrire a Viktor.  
  
Cher Viktor,  
  
J'espère que ton retour en Bulgarie s'est fait dans les meilleure condition possible. De mon côté, l'atmosphère n'était pas a la fête dû aux derniers évènements. Tu-sais-qui devient plus puissant et cela m'inquiète. Enfin, je t'écrivais à propos de ton invitation à venir faire un tour chez toi en Albanie. Je dois te dire que cela me plairait énormément. Mais, je me demandais si jamais cela te dérangerais que j'amène deux de mes amis. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Je comprends que cette demande soit un peu farfelue, mais vu la situation actuelle, nous devons tous nous serrer les coudes et en apprendre le plus possible. Nous dormirons dans une tente magique, comme ça nous ne prendrons pas de place. De toute façon, nous saurons nous débrouiller, car on peut utiliser la magie a partir de cette année.  
  
J'attends impatiemment de tes nouvelles,  
  
Amitiés, Hermionne  
  
Après l'écriture et la relecture de sa lettre, celle-ci écrivît une lettre au professeur Dumbledore pour avoir la permission de libérer Harry de sa famille de moldus sans cervelle et de permettre a Ron d'aller visiter une autre contrée. Elle fît valoir entre autre que Voldemort allais chercher activement Harry a travers toute la Grande- Bretagne. Ni Privet Drive, ni le terrier n'étaient un endroit totalement sécuritaire pour tous.  
  
Elle envoya ses deux lettre par deux chouette de la poste. Elle se disait parfois que ce serait bien pratique d'avoir sa propre chouette. Sur ce, elle alla se coucher, cherchant le sommeil, a travers des pensés parsemées d'inquiétude, mais tout en ayant dans la tête un jeune homme, aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux capable de percer son âme.  
  
Deux jours passèrent et Hermionne se réhabituait tranquillement à la vie de Moldus. Pourtant, ses nuit étaient courtes et agitées. Elle avait beaucoup de difficultée a trouver le sommeil et chaque matin, se lever était une torture.  
  
-Mionne, dit une voix qui lui était très familière -Mmmmm, il est trop tôt papa -Tu pourrais aller raconter ça aux deux hiboux qui tapent sur ta fenêtre depuis 15 minutes?  
  
Cette fois, oubliant qu'elle n'a dormi que quatre heures la nuit dernière, elle se précipita vers la fenêtre. Ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer les deux Hiboux qui hululèrent de contentement. Elle libéra tout d'abord de son fardeau un Hibou Grand-Duc au pelage sombre et très fournis. « Sûrement le hiboux de Viktor se dit-elle ». En effet, dans un anglais assez bien maîtrisé, elle reçu la réponse du Bulgare.  
  
Chère Hermionne,  
  
Je suis très content que tu accepte mon invitation. J'ai aussi eu beaucoup de facilité a convaincre mes parents a ce qui est de la venu de Harry et de Ron. Eux aussi ont vus par quoi Harry est passé et veulent tout faire pour l'aider. Tu m'enverras un Hiboux pour me dire quand tu arriveras.  
  
Fais attention a toi  
  
Viktor Krum.  
  
Hermionne déposa la lettre, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Enfin une bonne nouvelle en ces sombres moment. Sortant de ses pensées, elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir la lettre que tenait le Hiboux de Poudlard. Celle- ci resta patiemment à côté de la jeune fille sachant qu'elle devrait rapporter une réponse.  
  
Bonjours Miss Granger,  
  
À ce que je vois, ce ne sont pas les vacances qui vont vous empêcher de vous améliorer. Ne pas rester enfermer chez-soi malgré le retour de Voldemort est tout a fait le caractère d'une Gryffondor. Vos arguments étaient très convainquant et c'est pour cela que j'acquiesce à votre demande. Je suis toutefois contraint de mettre quelques condition. En premier lieu, vous ne devez vous éloigner de la famille Krum sous aucune condition. En effet, étant assez puissant, ils assureront une bonne partie de votre protection. En second lieu, un professeur viendras vous rejoindre. Je ne vous dis pas qui c'est, mais vous devez vous douter qu'il s'y connaîtra pas mal en défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Sur ce, passez de bonne vacances  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Hermionne s'empressa de répondre au professeur Dumbledore ainsi qu'à Viktor. Elle pensa ensuite a prévenir Ron et Harry de son projet pour les vacance. C'est tremblante d'excitation qu'elle prit une plume et un parchemin pour prévenir Harry. 


	2. Du nouveau chez les Dursley

Avant de commencer :  
  
Bon, d'après ce que j'ai vu, ça a l'air d'être a la mode, même obligatoire le disclamer. Bon ben devinez quoi! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf ceux que j'invente ;) Le reste, bon ben c'est a J.K. Je deviendrai pas millionnaire en écrivant cette fic. (  
  
Anyway, s.v.p. des petits reviews.. Ça serais sympatique. Ah oui, désolé pour les fautes d'ortographes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Chapitre 1 : Du nouveau chez les Dursley  
  
N'oubliez jamais, vous êtes plus forts que n'importe qui. Vous l'avez prouvé, dit Olivier Dubois d'une voie remplie d'émotion. Tu as été notre guide, notre mentor. Tu as fait de l'équipe de Gryffondor ce qu'elle est, dit Fred d'une voix qui s'efforçait de rester neutre Ce n'est pas moi qui a ramener l'honneur de Gryffondor, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Harry qui rougissait. Tiens, quelque petites pralines en souvenir de nous, dit George qui essayait de sourire. J'en ferai bon usage George, quant a toi Harry, vu ton courage, j'aimerais que tu prenne ma place en tant que Capitaine de Gryffondor. J'en ai déjà parlé au professeur McGonnagal et elle est d'accord. Euh. si tu crois que j'en ai les capacités, dit faiblement Harry lançant un regard gêné aux deux jumeaux. Mais je veux que vous me fassiez le serment de regagner la coupe, dit Olivier en fixant toujours Harry Sur tous les canaris que nous ferons apparaître, nous portons serment de gagner la coupe du Quiddich, s'écrièrent les deux jumeaux en même temps. Sur ce, je vous quitte, et à voir l'expression de votre mère vous devriez peut-être vous dépêcher signifia l'ancien capitaine aux jumeaux. Ouch! On y vas, au revoir Harry, on se revois au Terrier. enfin, on l'espère lancèrent en ch?ur les deux jumeaux.  
  
Le sourire au lèvre, il les regarda s'éloigner et croisa le regard d'Hermionne qui était près d'eux. Depuis Noël, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. D'une façon étrange, sa vision d'Hermionne avait changer. Tristement pour lui, il avait du faire un grand effort pour éloigner Cho Chang de ses pensées. De toute façon, chaque pensée vers cette asiatique était soudée avec celle de Cédric Diggory. Lorsqu'il songeait a eux, il se sentait lourd, faible, il souhaitait tout simplement disparaître. Mais, comme pour contrebalancer ce sort du destin, Hermionne lui faisait momentanément oublier ces soucis, il se sentais beaucoup plus léger, il se sentait vivre. Il comprenait plus ou moins, ce retournement de situation, et se demandait si cela serait seulement passager.  
  
Mais, lorsqu'il vit son oncle Vernon, il fut plonger dans la réalité. En effet, ce moldu était habillé d'une façon très étrange en ce qui le concerne.. En effet, il était bien habillé. Il portait un complet fait sur mesure, à son poignet se tenait une montre en or couverte de diamants. Malgré le changement d'apparence extérieure, cet homme (si nous pouvons l'appeler ainsi.) n'avais pas changé de caractère. Celui-ci fit signe a Harry de le suivre dans la voiture.  
  
-Wow, s'exclama Harry. -Tu te tais et tu monte, gronda Vernon. -Mais.. Comment as-tu.. C'est alors que Vernon lui serra la gorge tellement fort que Harry devint violet -Tu ne pose pas de question, et que je ne voie pas ta chouette perdre une seule plume sur mes siège sinon, elle sera dévorée par Dudley ce soir!  
  
L'objet de l'étonnement d'Harry était une rutilante Mercedes, qui devait valoir plus d'une centaine de milliers de dollars et qui trônait dans sa place de stationnement à côté des autres automobiles de moindre classe. Pendant que le jeune sorcier regardait d'un ?il perplexe ce bijoux sur quatre roues, Vernon le regardait avec un sourire sinistre et un regard d'une avidité que Harry n'avait jamais connue. Mais celui-ci ne comprenait pas la brusque transformation matérielle de son oncle.  
  
Sa surprise fut plus grande encore lorsqu'il vit la maison du 4 Privet Drive. Elle avait grandie de 2 étages. Un valet s'offrait pour porter les bagages de Harry jusqu'à sa chambre. De l'intérieur, la maison était remplie de technologie moldue ultra sophistiquée. Il avait même un ascenseur pour permettre a Dudley de monter a sa chambre sans effort. D'ailleurs, lorsque celui-ci vit Harry, il lui fit un sourire rempli de haine et lui murmura quelque chose « Tu vas regretté d'être né toi ». Mais avant que Harry eut le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il fut entraîné dans sa chambre par le valet.  
  
Comble de mesquinerie, alors que la chambre de Dudley prenait tout le troisième étage, les Dursley avait aménagés une toute petite pièce dans le deuxième étage, qui était devenu une grande salle de jeu pour toute la famille. Entrant dans sa chambre, il se coucha sur le vieux lit inconfortable de Dudley et ferma les yeux. -Ainsi, mon été sera encore long et infernal. Vraiment, ils ont une forte rancune pour les pralines longues langues.  
  
Deux jours passèrent. Harry ne pouvait toucher a rien dans la maison, et Dudley faisait tout pour avoir l'air de s'amuser devant lui. En fait, il passait la journée a tourner au tour du jeune sorcier pour le faire enrager. Harry lui, n'arrêtait pas de se questionner. Les Dursley n'avaient pas voulu lui dire quoi que ce soit a propos de leur nouvelle fortune. À chaque fois qu'il croisait Pétunia, celle-ci tentait de s'éloigner et s'arrangeait pour ne jamais croiser son regard. En fait, le seul regard qui le fixait était un regard remplis de haine et de satisfaction qui venait de l'oncle Vernon. À chaque fois les yeux du Gryffondor s'encraient dans ceux de Vernon, Harry sentait sa cicatrice le picoter légèrement.  
  
Le troisième jour, toute la famille semblait prise d'une fébrilité exceptionnelle. Pétunia échappa trois verres et 4 assiette. Dudley quant a lui, n'osait pas sortir de sa chambre, et aux repas, il mangeait avec une rapidité aveuglante. Il tremblait presque mais lorsque son regard croisait celui de Harry, il se léchait les lèvres en signe de satisfaction et d'attente. Vers 19 heures, Dudley parti coucher chez un de ses amis. Pendant que Vernon raccompagnait son fils, Harry sortit de sa chambre et descendit voir Pétunia.  
  
Presque hystérique, elle lui cria :  
  
-Va...Va.. Va dans ta chambre et reste y! Étonné par le comportement de sa tante, et franchement exaspéré par l'attitude des trois moldu, il tenta d'avoir des explication.. -Tante Pétunia, mais que ce passe t-il? Pourquoi tant de changement? -Tu.. .Tu vas le savoir très bientôt. Je.. je te pris de me pardonner Harry mais jejejeje..JE N'AI PAS LE CHOIX. Avant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose, elle pris le garçon par le cou, alla voir le valet qui le pris par le bras et l'enferma dans sa chambre.  
  
Définitivement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il devait avertir quelqu'un de la situation. Il décida d'écrire a Dumbledore pour lui signifier l'anormalité de la situation.  
  
Cher professeur Dumbledore,  
  
Je sais qu'il est un peu tôt pour vous écrire une lettre, mais il y a des choses de très étranges du côté des Dursley. Ils sont soudainement devenu riche. Mais quand je parle de riche, je parles d'une richesse vraiment énorme. Leur maison a doublé de taille, leur voiture est magnifique, ils ont des serviteurs. Mais le plus étrange, c'est leur comportement. Je ne peux vous l'expliquer en détail, mais quelque chose va arriver. Chaque fois que je regarde l'oncle Vernon, je sens ma cicatrice picoter. Il se peut que je ne sois plus a Privet Drive pour longtemps.  
  
Mes respect  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Harry donna la lettre a Hedwige et la regardant s'envoler. Après cela, ne perdant pas de temps, il fit rapidement ses bagages en ne gardant que sur lui sa baguette magique. Comme cette année il pouvait utiliser la magie, il utilisa le sortilège Reducto puis mis tout son nécessaire pour l'école et tous les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu de ses amis dans ses poches mais garda son éclair de feu a sa taille normale et conserva sa baguette magique près de lui.  
  
Soudain, il entendit la porte d'entrer claquer accompagné des pas de quatres hommes. Harry fut foudroyé et tomba par terre sous la douleur de sa cicatrice. Vernon Cria d'une voie bourrue et satisfaite :  
  
-Pétunia, viens rencontrer nos invités. -B.. Bonjours, balbutia-t-elle. -Je te présente monsieur Lucius Malfoy ainsi que ses collègues messieurs Crabes et Goyle. -C'est vous qui. -C'est nous qui vont vous débarrasser finalement du petit vermiceau qui empoisonne votre vie depuis plus de 14 ans. Nous allons aussi vous récompenser généreusement pour votre sacrifice, dit Malfoy dans un sourire sinistre qui dévoilait toute ses dents. -Oui, la récompense, nous nous étions entendus a combien déjà?, souffla Vernon -25 millions d'Euros que je vous ai donnés (ben oui, on est en 2002), et les 25 millions de la livraison que je vous donne maintenant. Crabbe, Goyle, allez chercher notre « pensionnaire »  
  
Soudain, Harry entendit le bruit de l'élévateur de Dudley accompagné des rires dénués d'intelligence de Crabbe et de Goyle qui découvraient cette technologie pour la première fois. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent la porte, Harry était près. Avant que les deux mangemorts ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, celui-ci murmura deux fois « stupefix » et pointa sa baguette sur chacun de ses assaillants. Sans réfléchir, il prit son éclair de feu, sortit de sa fenêtre et parti au loin dans le ciel. 


	3. Courses, ténèbres et lumière

On vas commencer gentiment avec l'habituel Disclaimer :  
  
Tous les personnages que vous avez vu dans les autres livres la, ben. approchez-vous s.v.p. (sur le ton de la confidence) ben. y m'appartiennent pas, ben non, ils sont a J.K.R. Elle est bonne hein?  
  
Pis c'est ça, j'attends joyeusement vos reviews. (  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ Chapitre 2 : Courses, Ténèbres et Lumière  
  
Le ciel était très sombre. Privet Drive était très tranquille. Trop tranquille. Soudain, une étoile filante s'envolait. Harry ne regardait point en arrière de lui. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de s'éloigner de cet endroit du diable. Puisant toute la puissance possible de son éclair de feu, il filait vers un endroit qu'il lui était inconnu. Soudain, une explosion retentit et Harry sentit une présence près de lui. Au loin, le tout récent manoir Dursley brûlait d'un feu rouge sang, rempli de maléfice. Harry entendit un cri de rage tout près de lui. Il se retourna et vit Lucius Malefoy. Mais ce n'était plus l'homme froid qui arborait un sourire des plus cruel. Ce qu'il voyait, c'était un visage rougeâtre, ses cheveux étaient a moitiés calcinés. Du sang coulait le long de ces tempes mais ce qui frappa Harry, c'était son regard. Ses yeux étaient presque sortis de leurs orbites, sa bouche grande ouverte criant des incantation dans une langue qu'Harry n'avait pas jamais entendue. S'engagea alors une terrible poursuite. Connaissant ses qualités sur un balais, le jeune attrapeur fit une vrille puis un arc pour arriver en arrière de Malefoy. Désemparé, le mangemort tenta de faire demi-tour mais fut désarçonné par Harry qui, a une vitesse incroyable lui était entré dedans, le faisant tomber. Celui-ci ne tenait maintenant son balais qu'a une main, les deux pieds dans le vide, loin du sol qui s'étendait a quelques dizaines de mètres. Harry se préparant a lui donner un coup fatal, Lucius sourit, lâcha son balais et dit : « Tamdare Lenganda ». Le balais descendit a la vitesse de l'éclair, s'ajusta à la chute du mangemort. Celui-ci s'installa confortablement sur sa monture puis, voyant un Harry totalement abasourdi lui dit froidement :  
  
-Tu ne croyais pas m'avoir d'une façon aussi idiote? Tu vas payer pour ton inconscience! TAMDARE DIRECTA  
  
Le balais de Harry se dirigea directement vers Malfoy, ses brosses s'arrêtant a la hauteur de la bouche l'homme. Celui-ci murmura quelque mot, puis Harry sentit son balais frétiller. Un peu comme s'il prenait plaisir a écouter Malefoy. Soudain, sans qu'il puisse contrôler le balais se dirigea vers le sol. Jamais, il n'avait sentit son balais aller a une telle vitesse. Il voyait le sol se rapprocher dangereusement, l'air sifflait horriblement a ses oreilles. Il ne pensais plus, ne respirait plus. Il ferma les yeux attendant l'impact final. Finalement, le balais se redressa a 90 degrés. A quelques centimètres du sol. Harry fut obligé de lâcher son balais car les brosses brûlaient, son manche était rouge. Il vit son éclair de feu se consumer rapidement.  
  
Mais avant-même qu'il puisse se demander pourquoi il était encore en vie, Malefoy atterrit a côté de lui et le regarda avec mépris.  
  
-Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir te sauver de moi, dit-il le visage redevenu froid. -Pensiez-vous vraiment que j'allais me laisser attraper comme un vulgaire lapin? , rétorqua Harry d'un ton de défi. -Tu sais, si tu aurais accepté l'amitié de mon fils, tu aurais pu atteindre une puissance inégalée. -A quoi me servirait cette puissance si elle ne servirait qu'a exécuter les ordres et à commettre des atrocités? Un sourire se dessina sur le visage sorcier. -Alors tu crois que je suis venu pour t'apporter a Voldemort? Harry de répondit pas, étonné que ce serviteur nomme son maître par son nom. -Eh bien non. Les Dursley ont été soudoyés bien avant le retour du maître. Je voulais t'éliminer personnellement. J'ai toujours su comment ramener le Seigneur des ténèbres à la vie. Je savais aussi qu'il avait besoin de toi pour qu'il puisse retrouver toute sa puissance. Je voulais t'éliminer dans l'?uf. Tu ne comprends pas? Après le départ de Voldemort, j'avais le contrôle sur le ministère de la magie, j'avais le pouvoir et je menait mes affaires comme je les entendais. Je pouvais dominer le monde des sorciers à ma guise. Préparer le nouveau pouvoir. Maintenant, tout va se précipiter. Mais au moins, je vais avoir ma vengeance.  
  
Les question se bousculait dans la tête du jeune sorcier. Pourquoi Malefoy était ennemi de Voldemort, le nouveau pouvoir?, qu'es-ce qui allait se précipiter?  
  
-Je ne te ferai pas subir des sors qui s'attaquent au corps Harry. Car si je te donne la mort..tu continuera a vivre dans l'autre monde. J'ai bien pire pour toi. Amosdare impendia.  
  
Tout coup, Harry fut pris de panique. Il sentait son âme cogner partout essayer de fuir son corps, il se sentait sur le bord de s'évanouir, pourtant il était totalement lucide. Il sentit un brusque élancement au niveau de son c?ur. Un instant plus tard, il était hors de son corps et le regardait celui-ci gisant sur le sol, inerte.  
  
-Tu vois Harry, il y a des magies beaucoup plus puissantes que la magie noire ou blanche. Il n'y a pas que les détraqueurs qui puissent éliminer l'âme de quelqu'un, conclut-il avec un sourire glacial.  
  
Harry voulut répondre, mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir. Il essaya de foncer sur Malefoy mais il passa a travers. Celui-ci éclata de rire.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas parler, tu n'est pas un fantôme. Tu ne peux pas m'attaquer, tu n'a pas de corps. Tu es perdu Harry Potter. Pourtant, tu le seras plus dans quelques secondes.  
  
Malefoy leva les mains dans le ciel et commença une incantation. Pour Harry, tout était perdu, il ne voyait pas de fin. Tranquillement, il commençait a se dissoudre. Il n'avait aucune douleur, mais un léger picotement. Dans son cerveau, il voyait les ténèbres. Mais ces ténèbres n'était pas noires. Elles étaient plus foncé que le noir. Ça avait la couleur de... de rien. C'était plus noir que tous les noirs qu'il avait vu.  
  
Plus rien, ni les incantation de Malfoy, ni le son du vent n'atteingnaient le centre de son âme. Il ne voyait plus rien. Ni le champ jaunis dans lequel il était, ni le petit ruisseau qui coulait près de la. Pourtant, peut-être par un miracle, un mince filet de lumière transperça le mur invisible qui l'accablait. Tranquillement, une murmure le transperça. Ce murmure devint un bruit. Ce bruit devint une mélodie, cette mélodie évolua en chanson. A mesure que ce son progressait, il se sentait allonger. Il put voir et entendre. Sans qu'il n'ait aucun contrôle, il pénétra son corps de façon très calme et douce. Ouvrant faiblement les yeux, il tourna la tête vers Malefoy. Du coup, il fut aveuglé par un jet de lumière très intense. De cette lumière, s'élever la douce chanson qui avait sauvé Harry. Le serviteur des ténèbres était quant a lui, recroquevillé sur lui même et criait sa souffrance a mesure que la chanson évoluait. Puis, comme si son esprit reprenais le dessus il se retourna vers Harry et dit,  
  
-Ceci est le début d'une longue lignée de souffrance Harry Potter. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attends, puis il disparut.  
  
Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Était-il mort, non c'est impossible. Qu'avait il vécu? Soudain, la lumière s'adoucit. Une créature s'approcha de lui. Était-ce un humain? Tout son ensemble reflétait la pureté. Elle était ni humaine ni animale. Son visage était celui d'une magnifique damoiselle. Ses longs cheveux reflétaient le soleil. Ses yeux, était de diamants, et reflétaient toutes les parties de lumières. Elle avait un corps élancé, si brillant que l'on aurais dit qu'il était en or. Elle ne portait pas de vêtement, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Dans son dos, deux ailes se rétractaient a l'intérieur de son corps ou s'épanouissaient en un spectacle aussi impressionnant que celui d'un pan à la guise de la créature.  
  
-Qui êtes-vous?, murmura Harry -Chut, tu es maintenant très faible, mais bientôt tu seras fort. -Mal. Malefoy. -Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, tu es en sécurité, ait confiance. Justement, j'ai une petite lettre pour toi. Je l'ai empruntée au hibou de la poste qui voletait désespérément devant ton ancienne demeure car j'ai cru que ce ne serait pas bon pour lui qu'il vienne près d'ici. -Merci -Tu n'as pas a me remercier. Tu as fait preuve d'un énorme courage dans la dernière épreuve qu'on t'a tendu.  
  
Alors, elle s'approcha de son visage. Colla son front sur celui d'Harry. La créature déploya ses ailes et les enroula autour d'Harry. Pour la première fois de son existence, Harry sentait quelque chose de positif pénétrer en lui par sa cicatrice. Il regardait cette être droit dans les yeux, puis il sentit la lumière entrer en lui. Il son corps reprendre ses énergies, mais il éprouvait tout de même un sentiment de malaise.  
  
-Tu te sens mieux? -Oui -Je vais devoir te laisser. Tu n'aura qu'à penser très fortement a l'endroit ou tu voudra être, et tu y sera automatiquement. Puis.. n'oublie pas de lire ta lettre, mon instinct me dit qu'elle te diras où tu doit te rendre, dit-elle avec un sourire resplendissant.  
  
Harry voulut répondre, mais déjà, l'éclair de lumière s'éloignait et la noirceur de la nuit envahissait le champ où il était. Il prit sa baguette magique  
  
-Lumos  
  
Sa baguette projetant assez de lumière, il entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre. Il reconnut rapidement l'écriture d'Hermionne.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Comment vas-tu. J'espère que tu ne t'en fait pas trop à cause des derniers évènements. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais Ron et moi seront là pour te soutenir. Personne ne veux qu'il t'arrive de quoi Harry. Mais pour le moment ne t'en fait pas, tu es encore en sécurité. En parlant de cela, je crois bien que ce ne doit pas être la joie chez tes moldus. C'est pour cela que je t'invite a venir passer l'été chez Viktor Krum en Bulgarie. Tu pourras apprendre énormément, enfin voyager en plus de quitter les Dursley pour l'été. Ron nous rejoindrais dans trois semaines. Enfin, nous pourrons passer l'été tous ensemble.  
  
J'attends ta réponse le plus tôt possible.  
  
Je tiens a toi  
  
Hermionne  
  
-Mouais, pour des vacance infernales avec les moldus, tu as visé juste, dit-il avait un sourire.  
  
Pourtant, dans cette lettre, ce qu'il l'a marqué sont seulement quatre mots. « Je tiens a toi », jamais Hermionne ne lui avait exprimé de façon si directe. Il le savait, était son ami mais ces mots lui réchauffaient le c?ur. C'est alors qu'il se mis a penser très fort a la maison des Ganger. Sans même s'en apercevoir. Il était rendu devant la porte. 


End file.
